Raimei Shimiza
Raimei Shimiza (清水 雷鳴, Shimiza Raimei) is a 14-year-old guardian of the world of Nabari and head of Izumogakure's Shimiza Clan. She prefers to fight with a sword named Kurogamon (黒我聞) over using ninjutsu to the point of claiming to be a samurai. It was once said that she was a student of Honey D. Paul in Izumo. 'Personality' Raimei has the silly tendency to mistake one person for another or reveal information she intended to keep to herself when excited. She can be stubborn and prideful at times, as seen during her first appearance with Miharu, but can be caring and serious when the situation calls for it. She has a deep-rooted anger for her brother due to having a bad memory of him, and this leads to her being cautious and aware when getting close to friends for the first time. When Paul Gekko managed to get Raikō Shimiza straight and defeats Raiko's Hatred, Raimei was sad and worried and relieved of being reunited with his brother. 'Appearence' Raimei resembles to Raimei. 'Allies' *Children of Susanoo 'Background' Raimei was raised along side her older brother Raiko Shimiza and was given the black gamon or Kurogamon, the opposing sword to Raikou's Shirogamon by their mother, Kourin Shimiza. One night about five years ago she woke up during the night only to find her brother with their uncle and her parents along with everyone else around him in a Gekko Clan House after the Yamata no Orochi Attack. All she could do was watch in despair as Raikou mentioned that he was going to join the Gekko Clan. Without knowing what happened on that day or why her brother didn't kill her along with the others, Raimei developed a hatred for Raikou making it easier to push him out of her life. She then has sworn to kill him in revenge. Years later after Raiko met Paul Gekko and his Entire Family, they fought mercilessly after Raimei finally confronted him in a bed of red spider lilies, but the battle ended in Raikou's victory. Having lost the battle with her brother, and her sword, Kurogamon, left Ramei in the hospital stricken with grief. The two reconciled later and stayed on friendly terms after Raimei learns from Gau that the Orochi's Attack was Susanoo Uzumaki's Mission, who sealed the Serpent within his descendants and marry Kushinada Haruno. Later, after she gets out of the hospital, Raimei goes forward to meet Raikou for a rematch. In the field of Spider Lillies, Raikou gives Kurogamon back, but quickly disarms Raimei anyway. Upset, Raimei lands a punch on Raikou, yelling at him for thinking her to be so weak and taking on the burden alone. Crying, she asks him to come home. He tells her that it is too late, and makes her take up her sword once more. Seeing characteristics of their mother in her, he attack Paul Gekko in his Full Orochi Mode only to find Gau, who in an attempt to intervene, takes Raikou's blow, the one meant for Raimei, saying "I came to accept my punishment." Gau then falls over bleeding, and instead of being angry, he begs for the two to stop fighting, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose. This deeply distresses Raikou, his concern for Gau's condition runs so deep that he contemplates whether Gau will awaken or not, believing that he will not, due to thinking that Gau no longer wanted to see him again. 'Family' *Paul Gekko- Adopted Older Brother *Raikō Shimiza- Older Brother Category:Characters